Bloody Hell
by SkyeKat
Summary: At the 'never a dull moment' Wolfram&Hart, you never know what may happen. What if it was the past?


Angel turned around just in time to dust a rogue vamp with a swift turn of the wooden stake he recovered from his inside his jacket pocket. The rest of them saw this and decided that it wasn't a good idea to "gang up" on the soul-endowed.  
  
"Anymore idiots wanna try, 'cause I can do this all night."  
  
The gang of vamps high-tailed it in the middle of that line.  
  
"Guess not. I was having fun too." He started to head back to his black convertible parked across the street.  
  
"Hunting baddies isn't as fun as it used to be, with the demon SWAT team and all on my ass all the time. Oohhh, I would love to drive a halberd right up their leader's----"  
  
~Ring, Ring~  
  
"Yeah Gunn, I'm starting to head back now."  
  
~Click~  
  
**Meanwhile, at the spacious Wolfram & Hart.**  
  
Gunn was looking over some paperwork for a client's case and Wesley was looking in one of his many "How To Kill The Demon That Gunn is Trying to Damn Into Negligence Hell" books.  
  
"But Charles, after that there would be no way you could lose."  
  
"No Wes! We are not killing the judge!"  
  
"I simply don't see why there is an Azareth demon deciding a human's fate."  
  
"I see where your going with this, but if the guy did the crime in a demon realm, he should be tried in the same."  
  
Wesley sighed at this and sat back down. Gunn was always soooo, soooo..'legal' now. No more just going in with the giant two-bladed axe and chopping some heads off. Everything was thought out now so delicately. 'How bloody boring.' Wes thought and sighed in defeat.  
  
"Alright then. But if the human is found guilty, make sure the death sentence isn't one of their ritualistic sacrifices. Those things can be quite messy, if I recall."  
  
"I'll try my best. No promises though." Gunn shut his case folder.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"I'm tellin' you angel cheeks, you need to think about this lil' predicament."  
  
"That's the last time I hum while working in the lab."  
  
Lorne and Fred entered Angel's office just as Gunn and Wes finished their argument. Fred sat down in the big easy chair and Lorne sat on Angel's desk.  
  
"You need to say somethin' sooner or later, or you're gonna pop."  
  
"Okay Lorne, I'll think about it."  
  
"Think about what exactly?" Wes looked over at Fred.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just a decision that someone found out about."  
  
"Decision nothing. She's got a lot of stuff swimming around in there. I myself wouldn't know where to start." Lorne retorted, pointing a pen at her.  
  
"You're not the only one." Angle remarked standing at the doorway, glancing at Gunn.  
  
"Oh, sorry, just warming it up." He moved from Angel's chair and sat on the small couch.  
  
"So, what's so important that you had to call me on that cell thing?" He took it out of his pocket and placed it next to him.  
  
"Cell phone. It's very convenient at times." Fred corrected.  
  
"Yeah, but not when someone changed my ring tone to the 'Death March'."  
  
"Anyway,' Wesley coughed, 'I've found a slight misinterpretation in the prophesy."  
  
"Well, what does it say now about the 'Chosen One', pray tell?"  
  
"But Blondie Bear! I wanna make it up to you!!"  
  
Something hit Angel's door.  
  
"Bloody damn door!" Spike threw open one of them while rubbing his head, with Harmony following closely behind.  
  
"You know I can do much better than that!"  
  
"No Harm."  
  
"But I can make it really good!" She slightly purred while touching his arm.  
  
"I said no. One almost rip outta my jugular changed my mind completely."  
  
"But Spike!"  
  
"Sod off pet."  
  
"Fine!" She let go and turned towards the door.  
  
"This is the last time you'll see this aerobicised booty." She stuck out her tongue at him and shut the door behind herself in a huff.  
  
Spike made a slight growl of annoyance and sat down in the other easy chair next to Fred.  
  
"Trouble in the love department?" Gunn snickered.  
  
He just gave a glare.  
  
"You were saying Wes?" Angel took a sip from his mug.  
  
"Ahh yes, as I was saying,' he opened one of the books next to him, 'there's a slight misinterpretation in the Sanshu that I overlooked in the translation."  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"The nerve of him! I just don't give out sex like train tickets!" Harmony wrecked up some paperwork on her desk and let out an unruly squeal.  
  
"I can find better. Like he has women flocking around him 24/7."  
  
Just then, there was a thump and she looked up. A woman stared at Harm with fear-stricken eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Harm asked.  
  
"William." The woman choked out, then fell to the floor in a heap.  
  
-----End of Chapter One  
  
A/N: Well, tell me what you think. This is my first time writing an Angel fanfic. Review or e-mail me comments, questions, etc. I wanna hear from people. ~SkyeKat 


End file.
